blue_tree_leaves_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover VS Sage (Final Showdown)
NOTE:I know this isnt time for drama, since I posted the idea for Taz to think about it one day after Luan's bday. But, this showdown happens AFTER the "Francais Trip" I apologize. And, if my narrating/RPing skills arent that good in this page, im sorry. -Tauross/Peekachu P.S:And yes, this is based off Simba VS Scar. P.P.S:To show respect, im not gonna make the "hyenas" maul Sage to death. They're just gonna exile/chase him off the lands. Part One Sage drifted around the canyon, looking back occasionally, hoping to find an exit. Clover leapt in, baring (showing) her teeth at him. -Ah well. What a fine precence we have here. ... -Awh. Y'not gonna attack me? (Yep. Sage has Scottish accent, Eleanor has Irish.) ... - Ya wouldn't fight your own blood would ya? - ...No...But your a fatal exeption. - Why am I the exeption, then..? -... (She wont reply because the answer is OBVIOUS.) - If you wouldnt fight a "traitor" ya wouldnt do THIS. (Sage throws BLAZING HOT coal at her eyes) AH! (Shed try to shake the coal off) Hed tackle her, slashing at her weak spots She'd kick him with her back (hind) feet, pushing him back. Then, she would take few steps back and embrace herself (Defense System). He "sent" a cold-hearted glare over to her. She'd pull her hands back. At this point, Sage approached her. -I WARN you, Sage. DO NOT approach me. -Why y'ask ma'am? -You cant take me. Ill stay right here, and if it takes, die here. Ill stay HERE, (She drew a line by slamming her claws to the ground, then pulling accross) right HERE, in the place that I belong. You CANT take me. -? -Three, two, one. Warned you. (She tackled Sage, pinned him down, and slammed him to the ground, biting his ear) He shook his head hysterically (nonstop). She kept her grip at him, tugging at his ear (Yep. Shes trying to tear his ear off.) He kept shaking, (and) shaking his head. SHe bit his ear and pulled along, as a result tearing his ear apart He'd howl in pain -A-OUCH! -Thats whacha get for being a traitor, "wee lamb". (Clover used sarcasm.) Shed let a low growl slide past her throat. then take a few steps back and charge, knocking him over, at the edge (cliff) of the canyon. Finnally, shed slash/claw at his eye. (She DARED to give him a scar. Ok. Clover is a real warrior.) He howled in pain once more, but he didnt make a sound. (Okayy?. Clover got her father mute.Nutz.) Clover SLAMMED her claws (paws) onto his paws. -Asta la vista, traitor. She let go off him, watching him fall down the "Dark Abyss". Part Two (Kinda Odd.) (Raven): Ah well. THAT is the traitor Clover told uss. Guys, on him. Sage flattened his ears. He couldnt speak as he was mute. (Raven):We know it (The Truth).She told us what CRUEL things you've done to her. Fed up on your jokes, broken promises. (D.F): You forgot,Riley. She said that we shouldnt show blood. Like, nooo.What if her family watched? (Shes talking about her(Clover's) siblings) No traces of harshh violence, remember? Your a defender, IDIOT. Not a murderer. (Raven): *siigh* STOP CALLING ME RILEY, OKKK?! ITS NOT RILEY, ITS RAVENN! (D.F): *bird sounds:tweet chirp, chirp tweet, twitter twitter chiirp*, Says my twin. -insert snarling and intense high pitched laughing- (Raven): Aight. "Defender". Gonna chase this monstrosity on my ownn. Buh-bai twinnie. *smiiirking* -Insert Raven chasing off Sage into the horizon- Why Sage Hates Clover (AND The Gang) Sage wanted a son at first. He claimed that "Males are stronger, girls are weak." When he got Echo and Cole, he wanted a daughter. Well, he's got 3 daughters and 2 sons.What else would he even ask for? Another son, or a half daughter, half son? Clover says: "Who says girls cant fight." I mean, shes defeated Holly, and helped screw off Abby. (Both Holly and Abby are FATAL enemies. Now Sage gets on the bunch.) Aftermath Clover survives the impact. Sage, however, gets mute, and he gets absolutely rekt. VICTORY FOR THE DEFENDERS!